He Would Never Call It Wrong
by jessica499499
Summary: Taichi never thought loving someone could lead to so much harm. A Taichi/Yamoto fic. Slash. Review and tell me how I can improve!


"Please God look upon your fallen son and forgive him his heathen ways .He who has fallen from your good graces is to repent threw your lord's holy water. Cleanse his soul and allow him to see thy lords' power threw his admittance of his crime! Speak child confess your sins and begin your journey to salvation!"

I listen quietly as the priest spoke of my sins gasping in ever breathe I could. Thankful they had stopped dunking me in holy water. I cough up more water and stared at the priest with pure malicious

"Go…..To Hell!" I screamed.

Instantly my head was pushed under water again by the priests little lackey.

"Lord look upon him and take from him his demon tongue and allow him to speak thy name with love once again! Confess your sins child and allow the healing to begin!"

They held my head up by my hair and made me look at the priest again. He glared at me as if daring me to say something like that again.

Here he had all the power. His word was law. No one would question him in fear of there own soul.

What had I done to deserve being drowned in holy water you ask?

Something I never thought was a crime.

I fell in love.

If it had been anyone else my parents would have been overjoyed I'd found someone. But when I told them who it was I loved they locked me away in my room and talked for a long time.

_Flashback_

_Finally after a few hours of waiting my mother came in and told me that tomorrow we'd go see the local priest and have him "Cleanse" my soul of such evil thoughts. I would never have to see him, the person I loved ever again! They might as well have killed me nothing could be worse then never seeing him again!_

_I knew they wouldn't be happy about me loving another man but I didn't think they'd think I was processed by the devil!_

_That night I ran from them to him, my Yamoto, my love._

_I knew after tomorrow I wouldn't ever be able to see him least not until I turned 18 in 2 years._

_When I told my parents they called Yamoto's and told them of our love. Instead of blaming Yamoto they blamed me and said they where going to take him far away so I couldn't influence him with my evil thoughts._

_I knew they wouldn't tell me it might be years before I could find him again. I had to see him one last time._

_I crept out through my bedroom window after locking the door and ran as fast as I could to Yamoto's._

_When I got there I saw right away that his bedroom lights were out but that didn't deter me long._

_I knew Yamoto hated to close his window so it was slightly open and easy enough to slip threw._

_I could hear him the moment I entered his darkened room. He was crying softly on his bed his head in his hands._

_It killed me to see my most precious person hurting so. I reached out and gently held him in my arms._

_"Tai." He whispered luscious blue eyes holding so much pain I would have given anything to make it go away._

_"I know Yamoto. I'm here its okay"_

_"There sending me away! To some boarding school in __America__! I don't want to leave Tai! I need you...So much."_

_I laid down next to him and pressed him against me in a tight hug._

_"I need you too! More then my parents, or Hakari, or even air! I love you! I don't care if they say it's wrong! I can't live without you! We both know it and there's no point in trying to deny it."_

_"As long as we don't forget each other. Well meet again I just know it! I love you Yamoto. I'll always love you. We know it's not wrong. That's all that matters."_

_"Tai." I don't want be alone again I don't ever want to be without you!"_

_Tears stream down my face._

_"I know Yama...I know."_

_End flashback._

My heads pulled up again as I feel my hair being up rooted by the handful.

There has got to be laws against this kind of thing!

"Confess boy!"

I stare at him for a long moment before looking at my parents.

At least they hadn't made Hakari come watch this.

There faces are twin looks of begging and pleading.

They want me to do the one thing I could never do.

Betray Yama.

I can't.

I won't!

"I confess." I say just above a whisper.

The priest gives a smug look.

I glare at him then turn to my parents.

"I confess I love Yamato, Ishida more then anyone on this Earth and dunking me in some putrid water is not going to stop me! I love him! I love him! I love him!"

I scream not noticing the priest coming towards me yelling out curses at the top of his lungs.

I'm half way threw another I love you as my head is once again dunked underwater.

I didn't have time to get another breath as my head hits the bottom of the tub.

I thrash and kick in panic.

Why aren't they stopping him!

Mom! Dad! Stop him!

I can't breath...Please someone help me!

Yama!

* * *

I watch as a woman with too much make-up appears on the TV. Her expression cold and detached. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to repeat the cruel things people do everyday either. A picture of a dark brown haired boy with chocolate colored eyes appears on the screen smiling and standing in front of his teammates holding a soccer trophy high above his head.

"The final court trial against Reverend John Stalmen for the death of 16 year old Taichi Yagami has finally come to an end. Protesters outside the court house rejoiced as the Reverend walked out a free man after being cleared of all charges. Many will recall the tragic death of Taichi Yagami from last year. The boy having been found drowned to death due to having been held under to long in a voluntary ritual preformed by the good reverent to cleanse his soul of his unholy thoughts. Although the death has been ruled an accident in the courts, many witnesses claim that the boy was forcibly dragged in and drowned in a fit of rage by the priest. His last cries having been to his male lover. The Yagami's refuse to give comment on whether the proseeger was involuntary or not but claim to stand behind the priests actions. Reports indicate the Yagami's second child Hakari Yagami has also yet to be found after running away shortly after her brother's death. Any information on her whereabouts should be reported to your local police station. As the long trial has finally come to an end we can not help but wonder if Taichi Yagami is just the victim of a cruel homophobic society who stood against the priest and was killed for it as witnesses claim. Taichi's said boyfriend Yamoto Ishida was also not allowed to attend his lover's funereal due to the Yagami's claims it was his fault for putting such quote "unholy thoughts" into there son's head. Reverend Stalmen will be returning to duty at St. Michael's this Sunday and all are welcome to attend his first sermon in over a year coming up next is this weeks weather .."

Yamoto turned his TV of as the image changed to that of a stormy rain cloud heading his way." Why did it have to end like this? Why did they take you away from me?"

Tears slide down his face as Yamoto squeezed the nearest pillow tightly. He didn't care what people thought he knew that Taichi had loved him till his dieing breath and because of that that deranged priest had killed him. Now he was a free man out in the world a bible in hand to recruit others to do his so called "holy" work. The thought tore Yamoto up inside! Where was the justice for Taichi's death!? No doubt the priest had threatened the devil's wrath on anyone who opposed him.

Hakari walked into the apartments she and Yamoto shared to find him passed out crying even in sleep. She placed a spare blanket on his shoulders and wiped away his tears.

"Taichi."

He whispered almost painfully.

God it hurt to see Yamoto like this he was in so much pain but this was all she could do for Taichi to look after his lover since she hadn't been able to save him.

She had came moments too late and it had cost Taichi his, no it cost both of them there lives, his and Yamoto's.

All because of his choice of love they killed him.

What had he done wrong?

Question a society's way of thinking?

Challenged the norm? All that makes us exactly the same?

Because he wasn't afraid to love his most precious person?

Was it so wrong he had to die?

Yours Truely,

Jessica499499


End file.
